Out of Sight, Out of Mind
by Gold-Smoke
Summary: When Helga's parents become fed up with her behavior, she's sent to a boarding school across the country for three years. Helga returns and fools everyone into thinking she's changed for the better. But who is Helga really fooling? ArnoldxHelga


**Out of Sight, Out of Mind **

**Hey Guys! First off, let me just say thank you for checking out my story, it really means a lot. This is my first fic ever, so I guess we'll just see how it turns out! Also, I know that the beginning of this chapter is terribly cliché, but it gets better (and more original). I promise! Just stick with me **

**This story takes place when Helga is 16 and about to start her Junior year in High School. The confession happened. That's all I'll give away for now; the rest will be revealed as the story progresses. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! or any of the characters. **

**And remember, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter One **

If my nine year old self were to guess where I would be in seven years, an airport terminal in San Francisco would be the last place on my mind. Ironically enough, that's were I found sixteen year old self today. Passport in hand and backpack slung over my shoulder, I made my way towards the plane that would take me back home to the 'oh-so-familiar' (as Lila would say) city of Hillwood.

Sure, despite the confident mask I seemed to always be wearing these days, I was nervous. Heck, nervous was an understatement...I was terrified out of my mind! But who wouldn't be after everything that happened three years ago?

**xxxx **

"WHAT?"

"Helga, honey, calm down," Miriam said in her drowsy voice.

"No Miriam, I won't 'calm down'," The thirteen-year-old Helga shouted, making angry air quotes. "How can you do this to me? I'm your daughter, for crying out loud!" She looked back and fourth between her parents, trying to hide the falter and desperation in her voice.

"Well you sure haven't been acting like it, Olga!" Big Bob towered over her. "Patakis don't get into fights at school every week, or come home with straight D's on their report cards." Helga held her breath. She knew what was coming next. "AND THEY SURE AS HELL DON'T GET CAUGHT SHOPLIFTING BY THE POLICE!"

"That was a misunderstanding! If you would just liste-"

"What's the matter with you?" He interrupted. Helga could see Miriam shaking her head out of the corner of her eye. "Why can't you just be like your sister?"

"Because I'm not Olga, Bob!" Helga said in an even louder voice, "I'm Helga! HEL-GA! Just because you won-"

"Enough! I'm done Olga, sick of it!" Bob cut her off again, midsentence. Helga fell backwards onto the couch behind her, taken aback by the finality in his tone. "Shoplifting was the last straw! We're sending you to that boarding school for girls until you can learn to be a proper young lady just like your sister. And that's final!"

**xxxx **

I woke with a sudden jerk to find that I had fallen asleep leaning against the overweight, acne-faced teenage boy that I just so happened to be fortunate enough to be seated next to on the plane… not. He offered me a smile (that revealed his plaque-infested teeth) and a small wave. Ignoring my manners for once, I immediately sat up straight in my seat and scooted as far as I could to the isle, opposite of the side he was sitting.

_Great, now I have to deal with this for another 5 hours_, I thought, rolling my eyes. Ever since puberty hit freshman year, I've been attracting boys' attention left and right. And to be perfectly honest, it really annoyed me.

Trying to divert my attention elsewhere, I crossed my arms and watched to the flight attendant who was explaining what to do in case of an emergency. I allowed my mind to wander into the dream I had just woken up to. It had been about one of my least favorite memories since before I left Hillwood…and that was saying something.

Right after that arguement with my parents, I did something that surprised me… I ran up the stairs to my room, jumped onto my bed, and burst into tears for the first time in years. My father wasn't going to change his mind. I had known that. Once his mind was set, there was no hope changing it. He would send me off to that school for girls on the west coast until I proved that I could be just as good as Olga. I would have to move into an unfamiliar city, make new friends, say goodbye to the old. Pheobe, Rhonda, Stinky, Harold, Sid, Nadine, Gerald… Arnold. I shook that thought from my head.

Then I remembered the sudden wave of anger that enveloped me. _Olga. What makes her so special?_ I had begun pacing around the room at that point. _Fine. Bob wants another 'perfect' daughter? I'll show him perfect. _ I had paused in front of my wardrobe. _I'll be even better than Olga ever was. That'll prove them wrong. _ I opened the wardrobe, taking out a pink plaid skirt and a white blouse; an outfit that closely resembled Olga's. I had begun devising my plan.

**Annndd that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll have the second up soon, and it'll be longer than this. Most chapters will be longer, I just decided to cut this one here because it seemed like a good place to end. **

**Please review and tell me what you think so far. Thank you so much for reading!**

**Gold-Smoke **


End file.
